You let me fall?
by renee98
Summary: Anakin turns to the dark side. Why did he do it? What about the twins? What about Obi-wan? What about Ahsoka? will he see the light? All questions are answered. This story is what I wished happened in the movie and Cartoon. So don't hate. I did this on my phone so sorry about spelling errors. Also I did not put POV changes on this. So if it is confusing I'm sorry! Also Review pleas


I can't believe he turned to the dark side. He killed his best friend and master Obi-wan. He killed the love of his life without mercy. He was about to kill his children when I stepped in. " Skywalker stop this. Please." I tried to plead with him. He looked at me. His once beautiful blue skyeyes were filled with hatred and murder. " I don't want to kill you." I look at him in shock then got angry. " is that what you said to Padama before you killed her. What about Obi-wan!" I quietly laughed to myself. " I trusted you Anakin. You were everything to me. But you betrayed me and everyone who has ever cared about you." I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I can't show weakness in front of him. He spoke with fury in his voice. " the Jedi just used me. Like I was their toy. I didn't betray them they betrayed me. They betrayed ME! So I'm doing this to prove my point. That I'm no ones toy."

He looked at his children rose his lightsaber and swigged. I deflected it. I glared at him. " do you feel no remorse for what you did! ", He laughed bitterly " my young pandawan always able to stand up to her master. I didn't want to have to kill you but you leave me no choice." He withdrew his lightsaber from mine only to swing it towards my side. I jumped out-of-the-way. In mid-air he used the force to slam me down. I grone. I looked up at him he was standing over me. He twirled his lightsaber and swinged down at me. I blocked his attack but he was stronger than me. His lightsaber was just inches from my face and getting closer. I used the force to push him off. He stumbled back. I took that opportunity to kick him in the chest. His back hit the window. I did a round-about kick. He grabbed my foot mid-air and threw me to the right. My back hit a wall. In a blink of an eye he was staring down at me. I quickly knead him in the stomach and did a upper ward punch to his nose. He stumbled back. And landed on the couch. I grabbed the children and ran. I ran like my life depended on it. Which it did. As I was running down the halls I tried to lose Anakin. I knew he was running after me. I took a left, right, left , left, right ,left ,right, right. I glanced back to see he wasn't there. I speed up. Only to stumble into something as I took a corner.

It was Rex. I handed him the children " take the children and go to a far plant. I will contact you later via force. Just run, and take a ship somewhere else." I heard running behide me. "GO!" He ran. He went right. I looked at Anakin over my shoulder and ran left. He still thought that I had the children. We continue to run for a couple of minutes but then I reached a dead-end. I was trapped I turned around to meet Anakin. he looked like he was in disbelief. " where are the children. " " I don't know. I gave them to rex. To take somewhere far away. I don't know the place yet." " Ahsoka don't piss me off. I don't want to kill you. " "bullshit." He charged at me. I took my robe off and threw it at him he stopped to catch it and I slid right between his legs. Grabbing my robe in the process. I ran to the hanger where all the ships was. I jumped ship to ship until I reached mine. I quickly got in a turned it on and got the hell out of the starship. I looked down on the hanger floor to see Anakin... No Vader looking at me. Our eyes meant. He said something that made me shiver.

He's going to get me.

As soon as I went into light speed I contacted Rec. " where are you?" "I'm still in light speed. Captain can you tell me what is going on?" I looked down. " Anakin is what happen." I snapped out of my Minnie depression " where are you taking the children?" I don't know yet sir. Maybe Naboon." "No don't take them their... Take them to... Tatoonia. Hell be safe there. I know a few people from their that will take care of him. "

_14 years later_

( the kids were four when ani went crazy. The leading up to Luke being at the door it's just everything in the 5th movie besides being attacked while going to see Obi-wan. And instead of Obi-wan its Ahsoka.)

Luke Skywalker looked at the huge door in awe. He knocked on it for a couple of minutes but there was no answer. He turned the door to see that it was open. He let him self in. " Soka Tano. Are you in?!" His curiosity got the best of him and he began to snoop around. He opened a door only to see a beautiful togruta girl sleeping. He realised what he did and was about to leave. As he turned around he hit his hip on a table. He yelped but quickly put his hand over his mouth. He looked at the Togruta girl. She started to moan and wake up while twisting and turning. She looked at the doorway to see Luke Her eyes still blurry and still half asleep. " mph Anakin." Her eyes snapped open and in a blink an eye Luke was on the ground with an 28 year old Togruta girl on top of him. Her lightsaber activated. " Anakin, why the hell are you hear! " She asked with venom pouring out of her words. He soon realised that she thought he was this Anakin guy. " I-I'm n-not Anakin. I'm Luke Skywalker, miss Tano" he said nervously. Realization soon hit her " oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" she got off of him and helped him up. " what are you doing in here anyway Luke." He explained the droid and the message. " well let's take a look at the droid. Hmm here's the problem." She took out a bolt from inside his reputation projector. The message popped up. " Ahsoka Tano. Dark Vador took over our ship and killed fellow Jedi. He is looking specifically for me because I have information that can destroy the empire. Please you're the only Jedi left. Please save me." There was a bang and she screamed. Anakin came into view and covers her mouth with his hand and until she passed out. He looked directly at the camera then smirked " get her back if you can." Then it stopped.

" we have to go find this Ahsoka chick and make her help that woman! I was wondering if you two are related to her? You guys have the same last name after all." She couldn't help but laugh " come with me young one. You have a lot to learn." She grabbed a robe and her other lightsaber and walked out the door. "There's no time to learn we need to find Ahsoka!" She looked at him like he was crazy. " what!" "I will spell it out for you. Soka is in my name right. My last names Tano. Correct." Luke nodded " Ahsoka is a jedi. And what do Jedi have." She asked while holding up her lightsaber. " uh lightsabers" "corret-" she exclaimed with much sarcasm "so if you put too and too togather it means... " "that your family and you both became Jedi. " Ahsoka snapped " no dumbass! I'm Ahsoka. How can you be Anakins kid." He stood shocked "you're Ahsoka. And I'm Anakins kid. So this Anakin is my father!" She couldn't say anything she thaught his aunt and uncle told him. " Yes to both." He looked down. "You knew my father. How?" " I don't think you want to kn-" she was cut off " TELL ME!" She proceeded to tell him about the good in Anakin like how they ment, missions they went how and the time the always made fun of eachother. She left out the time he tried to kill her and the fact he was dark vador. " that's for telling me Ahsoka." " your welcome."

_time skip_

* their going to save the girl without Han. And they are on the fleet where the princess is being held.*

" listen and listen good. The guy that kidnapped that girl is in there and he will kill you so you stear clear of him. Do you understand? I'm going to take you to the princess and you will bring her back to the ship. If I'm not there when you get there and your surrounded get the hell out of here. Because I'm going to blow this ship up. Do you understand?" "Yes."

They some how snuk their way to were the princess was being held undetected. " get the hell out of here. Take her to the ship." Luke grabbed the princess hand and ran. " wait!" Luke looked back. Ahsoka threw him one of her lightsabers."take care of her." Ahsoka then ran off. She somehow made her way to the engine room and set a timed bomb for fifteen minutes. She was running back to the ship when she felt a familiar force. She turned around just in time to block an attack. She looked into Anakins eyes. Still as blue as she remembered. "Ahsoka so good to see you again." She shivered. His voice was so huskey and full of hatred. "Sky-"she corrected herself "I mean Vader." She glared at him. He looked up and down her. It made her shiver again."You've changed" "of course I have Anakin. I'm 28 years old." She was taller, her tails went to her butt , she had curves and grew out of her baby face. " Now if you excuse me." She ran away. She didn't get far. He jumpped infrount of her. " now now Ahsoka don't runaway like last time. Speaking about last time I still have to pay you back." He said with a smirk. She went wide eyed and went into a defensive stance. He swinged at her she blocked and kicked him. It didn't effect him. He kept swinging at her she kept blocking until he hit the lightsaber out of her hand. She looked at him at horror then kicked him in the chin, backflipped out of his reach. She kicked his legs out , swinged her leg up to her head and with as much force she could muster brought her leg strait down on his lungs. He atleast had a coupled broken ribs. She turned to run but was stopped when Anakin grabbed her ankle and yanked it. She hit her chin on the ground. she growled turned and kicked him in the face. He pulled her so she was under him. He put both his arms on each side of he face. And looked down at her eyes. She was about to hit him so he put her hands over her head and trapped her legs. Blue ment blue. She couldn't help but remember why she loved him. Yep she loved him. Anakin sensed a change in the force and realised it was from Ahsoka. he smirked " so my little pandawan was in love. Or is she still in love? All these questions." He said seductively. she blushed a tried to look away. He took his free hand and grabbad her chin. She was about to say something but was silenced by a kiss. Her eyes opened in shock. But soon kissed back. She realised that his gripped was loosing and acted fast she yanked her hands from his grasps and hit him on each side of his head by the ears causing temporary hearing loss. He fell back. She sat up and looked at him touching her lips. He looked at her and saw the shock and want in her eyes and facil expression. He smirked. Then it hit her he just played with her and the bomb. She glared at him and laughed and said " ka boom." He couldn't hear her but read her lips. She grabbed her lightsaber and ran to the ship. She saw it surrounded by clones. She quickly disposed of then and hopped on the ship. And got the hell out of there. As they were about to go into hipper speed a ship was infrount of them. She looked at Anakin. Just like last time he said somethig. Something she will never forget.

" You will be mine. Snips. "

_ pov change.

With that they left and I dropped to my knees sobbing. The princess and Luke just looked at me like I was crazy.

We dropped the princess off on some plant and Luke stayed with her. As soon as I was out of the atmosphere I turned off the engine a drifted in space. I changed into sweets and took my robe off. I sat with chips and a blanket around me watching music videos. I started crying again. I finally snapped. I grabbed what ever I could and threw it. Not matter what I was beer cans, glass , at one point a table.I dropped to my knees screaming that I hated him overe and over again. But not once did I belive it. I couldn't. I loved him. Even after what he did. I looked up and screamed at the top of my lungs "

I LOVE THAT ASSHOLE !" I felt arms wrapped around me and instantly knew who's they were. " Skyguy. How the hell did you get on this ship!" I said furious. " are you hear to kill me. Or make me Fall in a hole deeper then i already am in?" " Snips listen I-" but I cut him off. " why do you do this!" I lifted my tear-stained face and looked at him with pleading eyes. " why" he dropped to the floor with me and hugged me. " I killed everyone who I thought I loved the most. I had many opportunities to kill you but why didn't I. Its because Ahsoka Tano I'm madly and deeply in love with you." I stared at him in shock. " werent you in love with Padama too. " he can't love me this is a trick. " Ahsoka she cheated on me. You are the only person who saw me for me and not the chosen one or for being hot. You saw me as me. " I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He wasnt. " then why did you try to kill me." " Dooku said he would have to kill you if I didn't." I put both my hands on either side of his head and slowly kissed him. He was shocked at first but melted into it. I slowly moved to sit on his lap. The kiss deeped with more passion. He responded to the kiss by grabbing my ass. I moaned into the kiss. Deepening it further. He stood up so I wrapped my legs around his hips. He still had his hands on my ass. I started moving my hips up and down grinding our two... * I'm not going into details so let's just say that they never made it to the bedroom but their was a wall. I might write this part in its own story*

As we lie on the floor me laying on top of Ani. I replay what just happened. Smiling to myself. All of a sudden I hear Ani laugh. I look up at him. He's already looking at me, with a genuine smile. " your beautiful. I love you Snipps." " I-I love you too." I said as I fall asleep.

We both were awoken to a loud boom. We both got dressed and looked out the window. It was a Sith ship. I looked at Anakin wondering if he had anything to do with this he. He gave me an ' I don't know shit' look. Dooku was standing by the ships window with...

Padama. I looked at Anakin. He looked shocked as he stared at Padama. " Ani. " he gave me a reassuring look. " Soka I don't love her. I love you." He gave me a quick kiss. I looked back to see Padama glaring at me. Me being the bitch I am, looked her straight in the eye and flipped her off. Anakin looked at me and fell to the floor laughing. Clenching his stomach in the process. I just blushed, puffed my checks, and stomped my foot. " Ani this is serious!" He looked at my face and laughed even harder. He was practically crying. " I'm sorry Snips but you looked so serious and cute." I just glared at him. " I'm sorry." He stood up and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me. "Ani I would love to continue this but we have a little problem." I looked at Padama. she looked pissed and Dooku just smirked. " so does the best fighter Pilate want to get us out of here?" I asked " already on it Ahsoka." He smirked before I knew it we were in lightspeed.I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "You really don't love her anymore?" I was afraid of the answer. " Ahsoka, I killed her. That shows that I don't love her." " if she's dead then why was she with dooku?" "He must have brought her back to life. When I left after shooting her. She was barley alive. Someone might have saved her." " is there anything else you forgot to mention." "Yea Luke and Lina are not my children." I looked at him in shock. "You seriously don't think that I would try to kill my own children. When I tried to kill them it was out of rage from what Padama did. I'm not a monster. I didn't kill Obi-wan we faked his death so he live with a woman." I looked at him. " I would love you dark side and all "


End file.
